Glitter Force Remake: Introduction
Welcome to my series, Glitter Force Remake! You guys may wonder why I have to do an introduction. Because this is a remake version of the real Glitter Force and tons of things will need to be replaced. Names This is a big change. Emily/Glitter Lucky is now Eva/Glitter Joy Kelsey/Glitter Sunny is now Karen/Glitter Sun Lily/Glitter Peace is now Laura/Glitter Flash April/Glitter Spring is now Alice/Glitter Wind Chloe/Glitter Breeze is now Chelsea/Glitter Frost Candy the pixie is now Sweetie the pixie. Leader and logo Chelsea/Glitter Frost is the leader. Logo: Appearances Pretty much the appearances stay the same but the bow at the girls' chests with the old logo with be replaced with the new logo. Order of Members Listed from first to last: Chelsea/Glitter Frost Alice/Glitter March Laura/Glitter Flash Karen/Glitter Sun Eva/Glitter Joy Purification Methods Eva/Glitter Joy: Joy Storm Karen/Glitter Sun: Sunny Fire Laura/Glitter Flash: Flash Zap Alice/Glitter March: March Breeze Chelsea/Glitter Frost: Frost Snowstorm The way to perform the purification methods for each member: Joy: First she makes her Glitter Pact glow, granting her power. She then makes a heart sign above her head and the energy from the sign shot out and spells the word JOY. She then shouts Joy then the energy from the word is sucked in the golden brooch on her bow on her chest. She shouts Storm then uses her brooch to fire the beam of pink energy to the enemy. Sun: She makes her Glitter Pact glow, granting her power. A small fireball appears in her hands and it grows bigger in a few seconds. She then shouts Sunny and throw the fireball into the air. She leaps up, shouts Fire then strike the ball with her hand towards her enemy. Flash: First she makes her Glitter Pact glow, granting her power. She raises her index finger up, draws a zigzag in the air resembling a flash of lightning. She says Flash then the flash of lightning becomes real then it strikes down to her hands. She then project the bolts to her enemy while yelling Zap. March: She charges her Glitter Pact with power. The energy forms into a ball and she shouts March. She then kicks the ball soccer-style to her enemy while yelling Breeze. Frost: She charges her Glitter Pact with power. Then she slashes 3 lines in front of her face with her hands while saying Frost. The lines turn into a big snowflake with her saying Snowstorm. She then face her palms to her enemy and firing the snowflake's power with her palms to the enemy. Powered-Up Purification Methods Eva/Glitter Joy: Joy Storm Shining Karen/Glitter Sun: Sunny Fire Heat-up Laura/Glitter Flash: Flash Zap Hurricane Alice/Glitter March: March Breeze Maximum Power Chelsea/Glitter Frost: Frost Snowstorm Arrow Way to do the purification methods: Joy: She flies up in the air and sucks pink energy into a place before her. The energy automatically spells the word JOY and Joy points at the enemy, saying Joy Storm. The letters in JOY shoots three beams of pink light that unite into one huge beam of light. Joy shouts Shining and points a bit closer at the enemy. The pink beam of light shoots toward the enemy. Sun: A big ball of fire appears before Sun. She flies under it, shouts Sunny Fire then lifts it up higher by flying. She shouts Heat-up then throws it at the enemy. Flash: She raises her right hand into the air and waving it, drawing a zigzag in the process. The zigzag turns into a huge zap of lightning that she collects into her palms while saying Flash Zap. She then shouts Hurricane, spins around and projects the bolt at the enemy. March: She spins around rapidly making a big gust of green wind. She shouts March Breeze then stops, letting the gust of green wind form into a huge ball of green wind. She then shouts Maximum Power then kicks it to her enemy. Frost: She joins two frost-colored swords together, making a bow-and-arrow(with the bow as the 2 swords and the arrow as a big ice shard). She aims for her target then shouts Frost Snowstorm. She pauses for a bit then shouts Arrow, firing the big ice shard at her enemy. Group Attacks Tiara Mode Torrent = Tiara Mode Blast-off Royal/Ultra/Miracle Rainbow Burst = Royal/Ultra/Miracle Rainbow Explosion The way to do these attacks stays the same like in Glitter Force. Villains Rena: She is a teen from hell who thinks and acts selfishly. Her thoughts and actions generate lots of monsters called Pollution and they destroy the memories and dreams of the people in Rainbow Plains(the girls' hometown) while fighting with the girls. Pollution: The evil monsters generated by Rena's selfish thoughts and actions. Types of Pollution Pollution: Normal monsters created by one of Rena's selfish thought or action. Dark Pollution: Generated when Rena has a desire to do something selfish. Heartless Pollution: Generated when Rena has a very strong desire to do something selfish. Can be defeated using powered-up purification methods. Evil Pollution: Generated when Rena does an evil and selfish action. Can be defeated using Tiara Mode Blast-off. Master Pollution: The darkest type of monsters when Rena is angry because she can't do something selfish. Can only be defeated using Royal/Ultra/Miracle Rainbow Explosion. Its power can vary: Weak Master Pollution: Can be defeated using Royal Rainbow Explosion. Medium Master Pollution: Can be defeated using Ultra Rainbow Explosion. Evil Master Pollution: The most powerful type of Pollution monsters and can only be defeated using Miracle Rainbow Explosion. Catchphrases Chelsea/Glitter Frost: Delicate frost is me! I'm Glitter Frost! Alice/Glitter March: This girl is all windy! I'm Glitter March! Laura/Glitter Flash: I'm a flashing girl! I'm Glitter Flash! Karen/Glitter Sun: The warmth of the Sun does good for the people! I'm Glitter Sun! Eva/Glitter Joy: Joy and happiness is what makes your heart shine! I'm Glitter Joy! Group catchphrase: Same as Glitter Force. Character Mixes So Chelsea will be just like Glitter Lucky, Alice will be just like Glitter Sunny, Karen will be just like Glitter Breeze, Eva will be just like Glitter Spring and Laura - just what she is - a remake of Lily, crybaby and scaredy cat xD Trivia It is revealed in the final episode that Chelsea has a twin sister named Chloe. Chloe can turn into a Glitter Force warrior like her sister with the alter ego Glitter Ice. A bit more about her: As Glitter Ice, she looks a lot like her sister except for these parts: Instead of getting her hair at the back separated in four strands, her hair at the back is separated in eight strands and the strands are in cyan while the top is blue. Her dress is a bit longer than her sisters but the designs remain the same. Her Glitter Boots are a bit shorter than her sister's. She has only one feather décor on her head. Chloe's attacks: Icy Shards: she points to the sky, saying Glitter Force. Two snowflakes as big as her palm lands and she catches them. She shove the flakes at the enemy and shouts Icy Shards, shooting shards at the enemy with the flakes. Ice Wall: If the flakes are available she starts the attack(if not she summons them like above)by using the flakes to slash three lines, shouting Ice Wall making a huge snowflake before her blocking anything. Love Ice Shower: This is her most powerful attack and no other attack is shown to beat this. If the flakes are available she starts the attack(if not she summons them like above) by using the flakes to draw a huge heart before her. The heart then charges up with cyan energy and she shouts Love Ice Shower then projects lots of ice shards at the enemy. If it needs a power-up then Ice grunts then the ice shards changes to a huge beam of cyan energy and blasts at the enemy.